1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a holding support for electronic device; more particularly, to a holding support for using with an electronic device, where the electronic device is held in one hand and operated by another hand of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in technology, the electronic devices today, such as tablet computers, are designed to take up as little space as possible and to be lightweight. When using the electronic device, the electronic device is typically being held in the palm of a person's hand, while the other hand is used to operate the touch screen. This is how a single hand held electronic device is typically being used.
However, most electronic devices do not have a holding portion specifically designed to ensure firm grip by the user. This negligence increases the risk of dropping the electronic device or allowing it to slip out when the person is lightly bumped. To address this issue, the conventional means include adding an external strap or a hand support onto the housing of the electronic device. However, both the strap and the hand support are not easy to conceal, besides taking up additional space.
To address the above issues, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.